Sonny whether
by Annabeth Patelle
Summary: Chad/Sonny. Portlyn does something that Chad cannot forgive. Sonny's the only one who can make him feel better.
1. In The Beggining

Sonny whether...

Chad's Point of View:

I'd been sitting on the top of the hill overlooking the studios. Portlyn and I'd just broken up. Again. But this time, I knew it was for good, because I wasn't going back to her. Not now. Not after what she'd done to Sonny. It was almost a week ago from today; Portlyn was sitting at our usual table, fiddling with her food. She never ate- it was almost freaky, in a way. Sonny walked past, obviously agitated. On her way, she passed our table. Portlyn stuck her foot out, Sonny tripped... Portlyn stood up, stepped on her with her heels, said an obnoxious "oops", making it _very_ clear that she really did not care, and walked on. Sonny stood up, a bruise now obvious on her face, and faced Portlyn.

"Sorry. I'll watch where I'm going next time". Wow, I'd have never thought those words would come out of her lips. She honestly looked apologetic. And a little scared, but only a bit.

"That's exactly right, you will." She sneered and walked off.

"Are you alright, Sonny? I'll kill her, she's such a bitch," I said.

"Yeah, Chad. I'm fine. And she's your girlfriend anyways." Her beautiful voice had just a tinge of hurt in it. "Go to her. She obviously needs you more than I do."

"Sonny... You know you mean more to me than her."

"Sure I do." She laughed. "Just keep telling yourself that. Now go. You have to do _some_thing."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Thanks, Sonnshine," I winked and walked off with a purpose.

Finding her wing, I opened the door to her dressing room.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" Portlyn stood up, looking hopeful and kind of happily surprised.

"Talking. And breaking up with you."

"What?!?" she screeched. "You can't! And, don't tell me, you're not falling for that moronic self-obsessed loser of a hokey country girl!"

"Ah. That's where you're wrong. She's not like that. Moronic, self-obsessed, loser... that describes you better than her, Portlyn. We're done. For good this time."

She glared at me, then socked me in the face. She had a mean punch; maybe she did this to all her exes. It would explain why she was so good. I chuckled.

"Nice one, Portlyn. Bye now."

And I walked off.

Here I was now. Sitting, thinking, longing. Her hair, her brilliant brownish-red hair. That tinge of fire in her hair, her smile... Those beautiful lips. I would tell her. The next time I saw her, I would tell her. Everything. Anything. I would do anything for her.

Sonny walked up from behind, sitting down beside me.

"Hey, pretty boy. Whatcha thinkin' about?" She looked at me sideways.

"It's nothing."

"No, I know it's something. Tell."

I sighed. There was no resisting her. "Fine. Portlyn and I broke up. For good."

"Why?" She looked puzzled.

"Um... because of what happened today."

"Oh no! You broke up because of _me_?"

"Sonny... I didn't like her, anyways. I... I have a crush on someone else."

"Who? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"You." She looked surprised. "I love you, Sonny. Always have, really. You're amazing. Please be mine."

"Oh."

"That's a no, isn't it. Well, that's that. Can't say that I like that decision, but-"

Sonny pressed her lips onto mine in a soft, gentle kiss. It was the first kiss, for both of us, I knew that in my gut.

"I love you too, babe." She held my hand and we sat there, the happiest I think we've ever been; well, the happiest I've ever been, definitely.

Author's Note: Please review, I might write more if you want me to.


	2. And The Fun Begins

She'd decided not to tell anyone. To act like it had never happened. But we both knew. And I noticed she'd acted a whole lot nicer to me after. I kinda liked it.

The Mackenzie cast was all sitting out on the patio, the only place that nobody but us knew about. Portlyn came rushing up to us, looking flustered. She ran up to me, socked me in the gut and gave me a wicked uppercut. Man, that girl has some muscle!

"I hate you. Your girlfriend, too. Watch your backs, both of you."

She wheeled around and walked away.

Later that day, I was talking to Sonny. She seemed distraught.

"Look, I saw Portlyn." She fired off the words faster than an AK-47. "She told me to quit it with the 'kissing up to you' or she would never let me forget it. What should I do?"

"Don't worry. She packs a mean punch, but she would never hurt you. I won't let her. You're safe. Here. With me. The one who loves you."

She looked up at me, smiling through fearful eyes. I just held her and stroked her beautiful hair, knowing it was the only thing I could do right now. She held me close, her arms around my waist.

It happened on Monday. I was sitting at our lunch table, waiting for Sonny. Well, she walked in. But she was covered in cuts and bruises. I jumped up, hurrying to her side. She flinched when I held my hand up to cup her face.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, luv." She seemed comforted, if only for a moment. Grabbing my hand, she led me out of the room.

As soon as we were out, I asked, "What did she do to you?"

"Um, it wasn't exactly _her_, per se..."

"WHAT?" I yelled. She winced, and I immediately felt guilty.

"I'll tell you once we're inside."

She opened the door to her dressing room and pulled me inside. We sat on her bed, she swinging her feet down off the edge.

"Okay, so what happened???"

"One of my ex-boyfriends was in town, and..."

"Where is the bastard? I'll kill him!"

"Don't. This is not half as hard as I hit him." She had a devilish smile on her face.

"Okay. But only for you. And you'll tell me if you need help, right?" I searched her face for answers.

"Yeah. But now I just want you here with me."

"I know. Me too."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close into me. I breathed in her familiar scent; it felt so right, standing there, kissing her forehead, rubbing her back, smoothing her hair. We must have stood there for a while, because all of a sudden...

There was a creak. Then a familiar, high-pitched voice that literally _dripped _pink.

"Sonny?"

Author's Note:

I'll be updating a lot, like more than once a day, especially on weekends. But since the school week starts tomorrow, there won't be as many updates as usual... Please review, and any story ideas would be gladly appreciated, but no guarantees of me using them.


	3. Big News

Sonny whether...

Chapter 3.

As much as I would love to, I still don't own Sonny With A Chance, or any affiliated trademarks, registered trademarks, etc. including actors and the characters portrayed by those actors. However, not having any evidence presented to me proving the contrary, I believe that the ideas/plot line behind this story is of my own creation, therefore in my ownership.

The door opened and Tawni walked in, admiring herself in the mirror before turning to face us. A bemused, but not surprised expression was plastered on her face.

"Chad?" Her eyebrows raised up with extraordinary speed.

"Yeah?" I said, keeping my cool and acting casual, though not letting go of Sonny.

"What are you doing, Chad?" Her voice was sing-song and harmless, but I knew better.

"He's comforting me, Tawni. Because I'm the kind of girl who falls apart in her worst enemy's arms and instantly goes from enemy to friend." She was making no sense, but at least her voice wasn't quavering anymore. She spoke softly, almost unbearably so. "So if you don't mind, please leave us alone." She had no malice in her tone, but Tawni still obeyed, probably sensing that this was something to stay out of. We heard the door shut behind us – I still hadn't let go of Sonny.

"Ssh. It's alright. I'm here. Just hug me and it won't matter. Nothing will." I tried to comfort her as best I could, knowing full well that this could all end tomorrow. Having spilt her secrets once, she might decide she hate me again tomorrow. But this time, forever. It could very well end before it had even begun, what I'd been striving towards from her first day at the studio – a relationship with Sonny.

"Chad... thank you. You're the best." Her smile was genuine; I had to fight back the urge to say 'that's what they all tell me'. Instead, I said "Coming from you, that means a lot, Sonnshine... You know I would do anything for you."

"Really?" Her voice was careful, bordering on hopeful.

"Really."

"Then you won't leave, will you? Will you stay? With me? Tonight?"

I had to suppress a scream of joy. I simply said "Yes", and hoped it was enough.

"Thank you, Chad."

"You're welcome, Sonnshine." I mimicked her voice, which she apparently thought was funny, because she burst out in giggles.

"Now come on. It's late. Should I take the couch?" I hoped with my life she'd say no.

"What? I thought you said you'd stay with me!" Her tone was a mix of teasing and accusations.

"I did and I will." I guess my wish came true!

"Then come here." She patted the bed, motioning for me to come sit next to her.

"Sure." A grin lit up my face as I lowered myself down next to her.

Wrapped in my arms, she fell asleep almost instantly. Listening to the soft draws of breath she took, I found it hard to resist sleep as well.

"I love you, Sonny." I whispered as I was falling asleep.

And I could have sworn I heard, somewhere deep within the recesses of my mind-

"I love you too."

The next morning, I woke up to find Sonny poking me in the side.

"Hey, wake up. I can't move and rehearsal starts in 15 minutes. But more importantly, I have to go brush my teeth."

Laughing at her priorities, I rolled to the side of the bed, letting go of Sonny.

Mr. Condor greeted us as we walked out of the dressing room 10 minutes later. I did a double take as I realized he was wearing his "I'm going to do something awful today" suit. I winced, an action he undoubtedly noticed.

"Hello, Sonny, Chad."

"Good morning, Mr. Condor" we said in unison.

"Could you tell me where to find Tawni, please?"

"Right down the hall, in the prop room is where she spends most mornings. We have a wide variety of mirrors there." Sonny said, making me almost crack up in the presence of the supreme boss.

"May I ask why?"

"Yes, Chad, you may. Because it concerns you. For interest of better ratings, I am making Tawni your girlfriend. You can tell her that yourself, now that you know, and I won't have to find her."  
"But sir--"

"What, Chad? Did I make myself unclear? You are to have a month-long, exclusive relationship, then a big fight at the end. You can go back to your philanthropic ways after that. As for you, Sonny, you're receiving a raise in honor of the 15 thousand viewers you helped us gain since you've been here."

But even that news couldn't wipe off the looks of agony and dread on our faces. Simultaneously, we said, "You get to tell Tawni." This, however, made us crack up. After all, it wouldn't change anything, would it?

I was about to find out just how much it could.


End file.
